As the Evening Twilight Fades
by Pink Delusion
Summary: Alarm rang through her body. Goosebumps rose on her arms, and the once toasty room now froze. He looked at her with an eagerness that disturbed her. She was not afraid. BxE
1. Accidents

**As the Evening Twilight Fades**

"For age is opportunity no less than itself,

Though in another dress

And as evening twilight fades away,

The sky is filled with stars

Invisible by day."

Longfellow

**Chapter One**

Bella grumbled. Today had been awful.

Nothing ruined a day like the potential for and subsequent death of romance.

Of course, none of this had really been her fault. That was possibly the most frustrating fact. If it were only a matter of character, she could always fix that. But no, there were so many of these external _factors._ Factors, of course, ranging from tree roots to werewolves with serious anger-management issues. These were things so very far beyond her control that she was entirely unable to predict a bad day.

A day like today.

"There's no use fuming about it," he said quietly.

He stared at Bella, though his hands continued to move the steering wheel this way and that. He didn't bother to look at the road. And Bella didn't bother to chastise him.

"There's no use living," she countered, staring out the window. She wasn't sure whether it was his reckless driving, or the events of the day that made her stomach fill with the inklings of queasiness. She was barely able to make out the dark green of the trees that had transformed into a blur at their passing. Everything in Forks seemed blurry today. Clouds, possibly blacker than she had ever seen, hung loosely from the heavens, looking so full that they might fall, obscuring all remnants of light. It made the early evening feel like midnight. Only Edward glowed slightly, his alabaster skin standing out against the rest of the world.

Bella slipped a furtive glance in his direction. Her eyes slid to the corners of their sockets, but she still could not see the full expression of his face. She wondered if his other side was wound into his perfect crooked smile. She slowly pulled her eyes from the glorious sight, and turned back to the blurriness that was Washington state.

Edward sighed, sending his light fragrance through the car. Though Bella could barely smell it from her place against the window, it made her long for him. She fought down the desire to curl herself into his lap. After all, she was angry, resentful, and very hurt. And angry, resentful, and very hurt people did not go crawling into the laps of love. Perhaps the rules were different when your love just so happened to be a vampire. Not likely.

She felt the car slow, and with that, the blurriness transform into nearly solid shapes. She was glad they were entering a more residential area of Forks. She was dying to get out of the car. Although it was dark and wet, it was relatively warm. The humidity made her slim legs stick to the leather seats of his car. The lack of comfort was generally felt throughout the car.

It was then that Bella remembered the third member of their party. She instantly regretted her overly melodramatic words. Looking towards the side mirror of the car, she spotted the handsome Jasper. He was expressionless, and yet, she could tell that he was not happy. Perhaps that was what fueled the hazy discomfort of the tiny, confined space.

"I'm sorry, Jasper."

Bella watched the young-looking vampire as he came to attention at the sound of his name. He met her eyes through the glass of the side mirror. His eyes were sharp and very black. She wondered how long it had been since he had last fed. She decided not to think about it – the idea frightened her.

"It's not your fault, Bella," he said, marking each syllable. This did not make her feel any better.

"Alice can handle herself," added Edward.

At this, she noted that Jasper's face changed from glum to alert. Even the remote mention of Alice captivated his attention. It seemed so strange to see such a blonde, beautiful boy looking so very disgusted. Bella though she heard the faint rumblings of a growl from behind her.

She knew Edward had said this, not to antagonize Jasper, but to ease her mind. Only it didn't. It only sent her mind into a spastic recollection of the day, slowing to the last few hours – it was nearly torturous. What if Alice couldn't handle herself? Sure, she was graceful, beautiful, and strong. But what if there were something stronger? Alice could see the possibilities of the future – but could she see the anguish of the present?

Bella pressed a button, allowing her window to roll down. The sharp gust of air was welcome. It was so strong that she was forced to close her eyes, thereby evading the piercing blackness she knew was waiting for her in the mirror. She realized her nausea was nothing but a strong, unhealthy sense of guilt.

The air slackened, and Bella opened her eyes again. The car stopped rather abruptly in front of Charlie's house. She pretended that neither boy was staring as she hastened out of the car, fighting with her seatbelt along the way.

"Goodnight," she said, without even looking back. She wouldn't bring herself to look into the angry eyes of Jasper, or the sad face of Edward. She just wanted to get inside and turn on all the lights. She was so sick of this darkness.

She climbed the steps to the door two at a time. Luckily, her daily dose of mortal peril seemed to have been used up, and she did not miss a step.

She had locked the door before leaving in the morning, regretting it as she fumbled through her rarely-used purse for her ring of keys. Maybe she had left them inside? Maybe Edward had filched them from her without her noticing?

As she scrambled, she dropped her bag in frustration. She heard the car door slam. No doubt her prince charming would feel compelled to save her.

"Don't," she commanded.

"What?" She heard her father call.

She stood without gathering her purse, and saw Charlie standing besides his trusty police cruiser. She searched the street for signs of Edward's car, but found none.

"Nothing…" she began. He gave her a puzzled look, but did not pry. "I can't find my keys. I think I might have locked them inside."

"Oh." Charlie smiled, happy to save the day, "I've got mine right here."

Bella scanned the street a second time. She wondered if Edward was going to show up again tonight. Though she had been resistant towards him in the car, she really wanted to throw herself upon his hard chest and collapse. She felt sorry for her standoffish attitude.

Charlie came up the walk, and fumbled for his own keys. The door opened with an audible groan, and the pair made their way into the comfort of the place they knew as home.

"Did you have fun fishing?" Bella asked, taking off her shoes.

"Yeah," Charlie remarked thoughtfully, "but it's just not the same without Harry…"

He walked into the living room and immediately reached for the remote control. His eyes were glued to the screen before Bella was able to finish taking off her jacket.

She tramped upstairs, stepping into the bathroom. She flicked on the two sets of lights in the room. She couldn't stand to be in the dark now.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her skin was dewy with humidity. She splashed cold water on herself. It did not refresh her the way it used to. She scrutinized herself with greater care than usual, looking over her face, and gingerly spreading it out with her fingers. She pulled her skin tight against the bone. When she released it, she noticed little creases. Were they laugh lines? Worry lines? Wrinkles?

She took a step back from the mirror and they were no longer visible. Perhaps she was just being overly critical. Either way, it made her sore. She felt old.

She slid on her pajamas in the bathroom, just in case Edward was waiting for her in her room. He wasn't.

Now, not only was she angry, resentful, very hurt, and guilty – she was disappointed. She wanted more than anything to trace the contours of his skin or tousle his beautiful auburn hair. She wanted him. But, like usual, she felt unworthy.

Bella fell asleep with a grimace upon her face.

**A/N: **This was written after New Moon, when I had yet to read the excellence that is Eclipse. Now that I'm finished with the semester, I plan on writing more frequently, so look for more later.

How is it? Something I should change? A suggestion perhaps? Then please send a review and let me know!


	2. Apologies

**Chapter Two**

The two months between her Italian adventure and the present day had created a schedule. Although very little was the same, a routine was established. Sleep, school, work, homework, sleep. Somewhere in between came moments of bliss. Edward had promised never to leave her again, and was getting rather good at keeping his word.

She was rarely allowed outside of the house. Charlie had become overprotective since her last bout with danger. He was not scared that she would hurt herself again, but that Edward would send her back into another comatose state. When it became clear that he would not be going anywhere, Charlie began to relax. However, the rules did not.

In fact, last night had been the first time she'd been allowed out of the house on a social visit. Perhaps yesterday had been punishment for all the pain she had caused those who loved her. After all, her zombie-like ways were not entirely forgotten.

It took a good hour for Bella to fall asleep that night. She felt her emotions stifle her. She was afraid that if she lost consciousness for even a second, they would choke her to death. Her only comfort was probably awake, prowling the forests for his beloved sister.

Her desperate guess was wrong, however. She awoke in the early hours of a Saturday morning to realize that the hard thing beside her was not actually her wall. She began to shoot up in alarm, before realizing that it was her harmless (if you could ever call him so) Edward.

He was staring at her. Instinctively, she reached up and touched his face. He was so smooth. She wondered if his face, like marble stairs too many times trampled, would ever feel the strain of her touch. Could she wear down his skin with her repetitive strokes? She came to the conclusion that it would be impossible. He would never be anything less than perfect.

"I'm sorry," she said for the umpteenth in the last few hours.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he whispered in response. His voice was musical, but not in the way Alice's was. It was not bells she heard, but the piano. His murmurs were soft depressions of the keys. It sent vibrations out through the air, immobilizing her for a few sweet seconds.

"I just – " she said, and could no longer hold in her gushing, "I just didn't know what to do. I was so afraid. You weren't there, and Jasper was, and everything was just… _awful_."

He chuckled. She glared with all the spite she could muster.

"Well, what did you really expect to happen?"

She jabbed his solid chest with her fist. It only made him laugh more. She continued to jab, but realized it was entirely useless as it felt only like she was tickling him.

"Stop it please," he cried through bouts of laughter. But she didn't. Bella had found a weak spot. She smiled as she saw him convulse in her sheets, doubled in fits of laughter. She felt powerful.

"You have to beg for mercy," she countered gleefully.

He looked up through squinted eyes to see a small smile spreading through her face. Mission accomplished.

"Please stop, Bella, please!" Was his plaintive cry. "Please, I'll do anything, please!"

Her smile grew wider. Anything? That opened so many tantalizing possibilities. She searched through her head for what she most wanted. The answer was obvious. She wanted to be immortal, like him.

… But did she?

Bella's grin immediately turned sour. She let go of Edward, trying to grab hold of her reeling mind. Now that she'd seen what it would be like to be one of them… did she really want to?

The room grew increasingly quiet. The last of Edward's chortles died down. From his place, holding himself upon her bed by his sturdy arm, he stared up at his beloved. She had become suddenly paler – her tint now green instead of its usual pink. She looked bloodless.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked suddenly.

As if snapped from her reverie, Bella glanced in his direction. It was then that he saw the horror in her eyes. Her eyes looked almost empty, devoid of feeling or emotion. Only a single strand of fear ran through them. It caught him off guard, and he fell off the bed.

"Edward!"

"I'm fine…" He said, stretching his body out upon the floor, "The wood is very comfortable."

Finally, the horror subsided and Bella's eyes turned their usual warm brown. He wished, as he had many times, that he could see the fleeting thoughts of her mind. He wanted to know what was wrong without asking. He was afraid of the terror in her eyes.

"Well, you might as well stay down there. You've usurped my bed for too long, you know."

He grinned. He wondered if getting her a bigger bed would be an inappropriate gift. Charlie would probably flip. He pushed the thought into a file in the back of his mind. Perhaps when they were married…

"I apologize, my dear. If I had known that your delicate self could no longer take the temptations of my body, I would have left you long ago." He said with a smirk. "Perhaps I should leave you to your piety."

He righted himself, dusting nonexistent dirt from his pants. He gave her a low nod and headed for her bedroom window.

"Hey! Wait!" She gave a sharp whisper.

"No, my dear. You are right, I have usurped your bed for too long. I have stolen your innocence!" Though his voice was serious, his eyes were teasing. Bella wondered if he had ever thought about taking up acting. He was certainly good at it. He was so good at everything.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you more – " Bella made a face, " – than anything else in the world." She smiled.

She shook off her covers, and walked towards him. "You know… you glow," she observed. She was standing beside him, both now facing the window. "Even in this darkness, without a sun or moon, you glow."

His head slowly drifted towards her. She looked so lovely, with light waves framing her picturesque face. He looked at her the way she would never see herself. He saw fascinating beauty.

Bella held her breath, even though her heart raced, blood flowing to her head. She felt faint, sapped of all energy, and yet thoroughly invigorated. Anticipation and adrenaline made her hands tremble at her sides. She was unable to close her eyes as he leaned closer towards her lips.

His fragrance was overpowering. There was a certain spice to it, making her mind reel in expectation of its fiery taste. Bella could wait no longer, and hungrily clasped her lips against his. It was absolutely intoxicating, beyond all imagination. Her arms wound around him, pushing her body into a hard embrace. Electricity surged between their two entities, thrilling her.

"Bella – no!"

Suddenly, she fell to the ground.

She heard her floorboards crunch beneath her weight. Her eyes fluttered, and she felt nothing but shock for a second. The blood that had rushed to her head in all the euphoria of the kiss now drained, and she felt cold again. Unable to get her bearings, Bella felt her head. It throbbed with pain at the fall, but was still light-headed. She couldn't think straight.

She saw her beloved clutching his face, his eyes covered. She could feel the electricity still flowing through him, though he stood a few feet away. What was going on?

Then, between his fingers, she saw his eyes. Black.

There was no hint of topaz – no hint of kindness. His expression was pained and drawn. He let out a sharp cry of pain.

"I – haven't – fed."

Alarm rang through her body. Goosebumps rose on her arms, and the once toasty room now froze. He looked at her with an eagerness that disturbed her.

Fighting her instinct to shrink away, she stood up. He took a step back, his eyes widening with surprise and horror. He wanted her so badly.

"I love you, Edward, and I mean it," she began slowly, "I'm not afraid."

She looked deep into his eyes, trying to find the laughing boy that she had just tickled a few minutes before. She was frightened out of her mind, but she kept her appearance stony. She had to let him know that she loved him – that she would never give up on him. She held out her hand. She saw that it trembled, and tried to control her instinctual reaction. It was no use.

"Be afraid!" He bellowed, bearing his pearly teeth.

Her arm dropped back to her side. He had never raised his voice against her like this. They had been in crisis situations, but even then, there was love or protection in his voice. Now, there was only anger.

"I didn't – I …" He choked out.

She watched as he straightened. His eyebrows rose into perfect arches. In a second, he had opened and thrown himself from the second story window. Even as he left, she could not help but think of how beautiful he looked.

It was then that she heard the slow stomps of Charlie. She flashed her eyes to the alarm clock beside her bed. It read 3:00 AM. She dove into a mass of sheets just as she heard her door creak open.

"Bella, I know you're awake," called Charlie. He sounded slightly groggy, but determined. She wondered if it was her falling against the floor or Edward's scream that had woken him.

She decided to peak from beneath her covers. What was left of Charlie's hair stuck out on all ends. He looked haggard and worn. Still, his voice was even, "I'm going to send you to a psychologist tomorrow."

Bella gaped.

"Good night." The door closed shut.

**A/N -- **Thanks to all who took the time to read, especially to those who reviewed – I really do appreciate any sort of input. Have a super happy holidays!

How is it? Something I should change? A suggestion perhaps? Then please send a review and let me know!


End file.
